


Break time.

by abusemesoftly



Series: Kinktober! [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bull Pen, M/M, derek has lines, do not attempt this at your own work, i guess, if your boss looks anything like aaron hotchner, kind of, not appropriate work place behavior, or do, slacking on the job, work place smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly
Summary: things get to be to much and the duo needs a break from all the paperwork!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, so they’ve done it twice in the apartment, actually both in the living room so far so it only makes sense that they go public, the problem will be going public while keeping them in character! Let’s get started!

 

They were always the first two there, so no one really questioned them coming in together, because no one knew. Not that the team didn’t suspect, they were FBI trained profilers after all they knew that something was up, but as long as it didn’t affect their work they were content to leave it at that. Hotch headed straight for his office and Reid the kitchen. He poured himself his third cup of coffee for the day and was adding his sugar when JJ walked in greeting him.

They talked for a while and were joined by Morgan and Rossi shortly after. Working on paperwork at their desks it was mundane really compared to their usual work of running, shooting, catching, and questioning. Around one o’clock Morgan was bored and decided that bothering Reid would be the best pick me up, and with the lack of interest Reid had going on he didn’t necessarily mind.

“Alright kid, out with it, who is it?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about?” Reid smiled as he looked up deciding to give in because he was running out of coffee and needing something else to do but read and write the same things over and over.

“You are the smartest person I know and you don’t know what I’m talking about?” Morgan asked laughing not believing him one bit, and rightfully so because Spencer knew exactly what he was talking about.

“You haven’t been the same for nearly five weeks now.”

“Six weeks and four days exactly.” Spencer said without thinking and sighed closing his eyes knowing he just gave himself away.

“Ah, there we go! My boy all grown up, all right who is she? Tell me about her!” Morgan was excited and even came over to stand against Spencer’s desk instead of just sitting near him.

“Who said anything about it being a her?” He said sheepishly as he looked up to Morgan to see what his reaction would be.

“Oh okay, then tell me who this mystery man is that has caught the attention of my favorite genius?” He asked as if it didn’t surprise him at all that Spencer was with a man, which it didn’t, at all.

“You’re ridiculous if you think I’m going to tell you about him.” Reid laughed and went to the kitchen to get more coffee, as he started to think about Hotch and that he should go see him, but he couldn’t right now because then it would look suspicious.

“Hello, earth to boy wonder, you were spacing out thinking about him weren’t you? Damn…must be really good in bed if he has you thinking about him at work!” Morgan said, apparently he had followed him into the kitchen and Spencer hadn’t even noticed he had spaced out until Morgan said something. He blushed bright red at that comment. “He’s very good thank you very much.” He said feeling the need to both agree and defend his boyfriend.

“Spencer Reid, I’m so proud of you for getting some with this crazy schedule.” He laughed and they went back to their desks. Spencer was on his way back to his when Hotch stuck his head out of his office and called him in. He was grateful but knew that it was just about some of his paperwork or something work related. Hotch kept it professional at work, seeing as Reid was his subordinate.

“Do you have the report for the Watson case?” He asked as he was signing off on something and folded the paper back and set it aside. Looking up finally his face softened a bit at seeing his love.

“Yeah I was about to turn it in but Morgan got all nosey…” He laughed and didn’t dare getting any closer to the desk because Hotch was known to keep his blinds open. Nothing hanky could happen in the office.

“Nosey about…us?” He asked worried, but he wasn’t sure if it was at Derek possibly knowing, or Spencer’s lack of worry.

“Well, more accurately, about the guy that’s been fucking me into such a good mood.” He laughed and winked, actually winked at Hotch and he was taken back. When Spencer turned to walk off he made sure to move his hips more than necessary and Hotch couldn’t help but smirk. Something he didn’t think would ever happen, crossed his mind and he pulled out his phone.

**Go to the south bathroom. Now.**

Spencer was surprised to read the text but happily obliged letting his mind wander as to what fun things his boyfriend could be thinking of. He made sure no one was following him when he entered the bathroom and checked to be sure that no one was in there like usual. It was used sometimes but for the most part everyone used the bathroom on the north side of the building. There was more foot traffic. He leaned against the wall, one of his legs propped up against the tile as he waited. It was a good five minutes before the door opened again and for a second he was scared it would be someone else and he would look stupid here posed in a bathroom by himself, but when he saw Hotch he felt relieved and then a whole other feeling came over him when Hotch shut the door. He had half a mind to tell him to lock it, but honestly the idea of anyone walking in at any point was much, much better.

Aaron was apparently thinking the same thing because he walked right over to Spencer and grabbed him by the sides of his face and kissed him deeply walking them backwards to the back corner stall of the bathroom. He was biting at his lips and kissing him deeply, his tongue showing its dominance through the kiss. He let his hands work quickly on undoing Spencer’s pants and his own, nothing else. This was going to be fast, hot, and slightly dangerous. He started down his jaw to his neck and god he wanted to leave all sorts of bites and marks but he was an adult and he could control himself. Spencer however seemed to choose now to show his age and his hands were in Hotch’s hair messing it up and grabbing at his tie and wanting to bite and scratch like usual, not caring who saw or noticed or where they worked. Or who they worked with for that matter.

“God Aaron so hot…” He said once Hotch had gotten them both out of their pants and was rubbing them together with one hand, another holding Spencer against the wall with a hand on his chest. He had to keep reminding Spencer not to bite too much, and not to suck. At one point they both froze when the door opened. The person laughed at something someone outside the door had said while they clearly were just grabbing paper towels and the door shut again as quickly as it had opened. Spencer was biting his lip having such a hard time keeping quiet. When they were sure that there would be no other disturbance Reid moaned loudly and Hotch couldn’t help but groan because he was so sexy, and this, here, was a lot hotter than he wanted to admit.

Rubbing their cock’s together Hotch was getting close and he knew Spencer was too. He leaned in and kissed him deeply, swallowing down all the moans Reid had to offer. He bit his lips and made them all pretty and puffy and that was the final straw for the younger agent. With a final buck of his hips and a whiney groan from low in his throat he came over their hands, Hotch careful to avoid getting anything on their clothes. Reid seemed to come down immediately and was on his knees in a second, looking up to Hotch as he worked him with his hand bobbing his head on his cock like a god damn professional. Aaron would never get tired of seeing Spencer with his lips wrapped around him like that.

As if he read his mind Spencer seemed to smile almost, a look of pride washing over him before he quickly moved his hand and took all of Aaron in his mouth and swallowed, letting his throat contract around his head. Hotch had to hold onto the wall, while his other hand was holding onto Spencer’s hair keeping him at his base. The final choking sound he made after gaging was what did it for Aaron and he came in Spencer’s mouth and had to bite his knuckles to keep quiet because he was an adult and had more self-control than that. Obviously.

When Spencer stood back up he looked like they had just done what they just did and Hotch cursed to himself. If they both looked as bad as Spencer did then they would be found out no problem.

“Okay I’m going to go down and talk to someone about some files and So that will give you about a ten-minute lead so it will look better.” Hotch said as he finished buttoning up his shirt and rearranging his tie as he grumbled about his hair as he tried to wet it down and get it back in place. Spencer was happy to just lean against the wall and watch his boyfriend. Spencer usually looked a mess in the hottest way possible, so all he had to do was get his lips to not look so red and get dressed again.

“That was so fun Aaron…” He said coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around him putting his head on his shoulder smiling into the mirror to look at the two of them. Hotch hadn’t been this happy in a long time they could both tell.

“It was, now get off me before someone comes in here.” He said playfully and shrugged him off. Spencer wasn’t hurt at all by it, and just smiled and opened the door heading back to his desk, grabbing an apple before he got to the bull pen so he could pass his swollen lips off as reacting to the fruit juice. With a new found energy he was able to finish the paperwork before Hotch even made it back to his office. And if anyone noticed, no one said anything, too caught up talking about a new restaurant that had opened up.

**You’re not the only one who is getting complimented on their new found spark. Bradly wants to meet and personally thank whoever it is that can put up with me.**

Spencer checked his phone and put it away with a smile looking over as Morgan raised an eyebrow and smiled leaving it alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys that was your public fix for ya. Hopefully you guys like it, I really hope so because I use all of the last of my energy on writing and looking it over and sending it to my amazing best friend ever and then saving and like fixing all this stuff for yall. Friendly reminder to follow me on tumblr for questions prompts, or just to see all the crazy fandom’s im in! I post random stuff all the time and am in way to many fandoms to seem possible. @iwantyourbloodonmylips


End file.
